Percy
Percy (first released as Percy the Small Engine until 2000) is a cheeky green engine who is best friends with Thomas. Models *Learning Curve **1992-1993 pre-production models: (all versions had staples, flat magnets, undated wheels) ***(skinny flat topped funnel, smokebox not connected to front bufferbeam, solid coal, unpainted dome) ***(shorter flat topped funnel, smokebox not connected to front bufferbeam, solid coal) ***(shorter flat topped funnel, smokebox connected to front bufferbeam, solid coal) ***(beveled funnel, smokebox connected to front bufferbeam, solid coal) ***(beveled funnel, smokebox connected to front bufferbeam, speckled coal) **1994-1995 ***(no staples, flat magnets, undated wheels) ***(no staples, round magnets, 1994 wheels) **1996 (smaller round magnets, new face, rounded funnel 1996 wheels) **1997 (thicker 1997 wheels) **1998 (1998 wheels) **1999 (plastic funnel and smokebox, 1999 wheels) **2000 (2000 wheels) **2001 (2001 wheels) **2002 (new face, larger smokebox and boiler, added detail, removed ledge, 2002 wheels) **2003-2010 (striped boiler, 2003 wheels) * Tomy **2011-2012 (new CGI style face, 2003 wheels) * Fisher-Price **2012-2016 (new face, curved edges, longer magnet guards, gold dome, other minor details, 2012 wheels) **2017 (redesigned smaller face, slightly redesigned details) Other Models *Percy Express Pack (2000) *Battery-Operated Percy (2002) *Chocolate Covered Percy (2003) *Jack Frost Percy (2003) *Coal Dust Percy (2003) *60th Anniversary Silver Percy (2005) *Celebrating 60 Years'' Percy (2005) *Tired Out Percy (2006) *Percy and Clarabel (2009) *Talking Percy (2009) *Bubble Covered Percy (2010) *Early Engineers Percy (2010) *Percy and the Storybook Car (2010) *Percy and the Chocolate Bunny Car (2011) *Oil Covered Percy (2011) *Percy and Diesel (2011) *Roll and Whistle Percy (2014) *Letters to Santa Multi-pack (2014) *Mud covered Percy from Sam and the Great Bell Set (2015) *Ready, Set, Race Percy (2016) *Snowstorm Percy from Dustin and the Sodor Storm Team (2016) Trivia *On all models, Percy's smokebox is mounted slightly to the right of center. *The snowstorm Percy was never made. Gallery 1992PrototypePercy.jpg|The 1992 Prototype 1992Percy.JPG|The 1992-1994 Percy 1992PercyBox.JPG|The 1992 Box 1994PercyBox.jpg|The 1994-1996 Box germanpercy|The 1996 German Box 1997Percy.jpg|The 1997-1998 Percy 2002PrototypePercy.png|The 2002 Prototype 2002Percy.jpg|The 2002-2010 Percy 2006PercyBox.JPG|The 2005-2007 Box Percycard.PNG|The back of the 2005-2007 Character Card 2008PercyBox.jpg|The 2009-2010 Box 2011Percy.jpg|The 2011-2012 Percy 2012PercyBox.JPG|The 2012 Box 2013PrototypePercy.jpg|The 2013 Prototype Percy.jpg|The 2013-2016 Percy 2013PercyBox.jpg|The 2013-2016 Box 2013PercyJapaneseBox.jpg|The 2013-2016 Japanese Box Special Models Gallery WoodenBatteryPoweredPercyExpress.jpg|Battery Powered Express Percy with Fuel Tanker Battery Percy.gif|Battery Powered Percy MattelWoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredPercy.jpg|2013 Battery Operated Percy WoodenRailwayChoclateCoveredPercyWithBoxCar.jpg JF Percy.jpg|"Jack Frost" Percy from Adventures of Percy Dirty Percy.jpg|Coal Dust Percy from Adventures of Percy ChocolatePercy.jpg|Chocolate Covered Percy BubbleCoveredPercy.jpg|Bubble Covered Percy 60thAnniveraryPercy.jpg|Limited 60th Anniversary Silver Percy 60thAnniversaryPercy.jpg|"Celebrating 60 Years" Percy LightsandSoundsPercy.jpg|Lights and Sounds Percy SnowPlowPercy.jpg|Snow Plow Percy WoodenWorkingHardPercywithMailCoach.jpg|Hard At Work Percy with Mail Coach TalkingRailwayPercy.jpg|Talking Railway Series Percy prototype Percy&ClarabelInBox.png|Percy and Clarabel in Box PercyandtheStorybookCar.jpg|Percy and the Storybook Car SSP.png|Bubble Covered Percy EEPercy.jpg|Early Engineers Percy Percyandthe chocolatebunnycar.jpg|Percy and the Chocolate Bunny Car in Box ZooPercy.png|Zoo Percy WoodenRailwayPercyandChristmasCar.jpg|Percy with Christmas Car Percy & Diesel.jpg|Percy and Diesel oil covered percy.jpg|Oil Covered Percy WoodenRailwayLetterstoSantaMulti-pack.PNG|Letters to Santa Roll&WhistlePercy.png|Roll and Whistle Percy MudCoveredPercyWithCargoCar.JPG|Mud-Covered Percy from Sam and the Great Bell Set Ready,Set,RacePercy.png|Ready, Set, Race Percy SnowstormPercy.png|Snowstorm Percy from Dustin and the Sodor Storm Team BrioPercy&JamesBox.png|Brio James and Percy Twin Pack Category:Vehicles Category:Engines Category:Introduced in 1992